Bad Sun
by therap
Summary: We are liars like the summertime, like the spring we are such fools, like fall we are false prophets, and like winter we are cruel.
1. Chapter 1

Her blonde hair whipped through the wind as she trudged towards her dorm. It looked like everyone had notice of the storm except for her. She shivered again as a cold gust of wind blew over.

A large puddle on the sidewalk caused her to lose her balance and her pile of books tumbled to the wet pavement. Her first day and she had already ruined her books. She quickly gathered the wet texts with a sigh and sprinted towards the door, careful not to fall again.

She grabbed a wet piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. The numbers and writing were dripping off the paper making it hard to read. She followed the map up the stairs eventually stopping when she found her room number.

Sliding the key into the door she slowly opened it to reveal her home for the next three years. It was everything she pictured it to be. She closed her eyes as tears threatening to escape her scared and fragile body.

The blonde walked over to her side of the room. There was a thin mattress with a side dresser accompanied with a plain white wall. It was nothing like home, but she knew there always had to be sacrifices for a greater education.

She threw her messenger bag on the bed removing the small contents she managed to pack. She reached her hand in the bag only to quickly retreat it with a soft scream. A jagged piece of glass now lay embedded in her finger. A tear escapes her as she sees the shattered picture frame.

" I heard a scream, are you okay?" A petite brunette asks worriedly, approaching from the door that was left open.

Before the blonde could reply the brunette girl gasped horridly.

"Oh my! What happened?" The girl asked hurriedly glancing down at her finger and back to the blonde.

"Oh i just..."

"No never mind! I need to take you to the nurse pronto!" The brunette stated grabbing the blondes uninjured hand and quickly dragging her out of the room.

----

Three stitches later the blonde was finished in the nurses office. Her finger was throbbing but her new pain medicine was her vice.

"Stitches, that looks painful, how do you feel?" The waiting brunette asked standing from the chair.

"I don't really feel it..." The blonde smiled shyly holding up the pain medication.

"That's a relief." The brunette let out a breath. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Spencer, I just got here today. My first day and I've already drenched all my text books and now i have stitches."

"Yeah, I know you're new. You've been quite the talk around school. We don't really have a lot new people coming in, so you've become quite popular, if you know what I mean."

"Oh..." Spencer replied trying to mask her horror of having the whole school talk about her already.

"Don't worry about it." The brunette replied. "They're not all horrible, just some of them" She smiled again.

"Um, so what's your name?" Spencer asked timidly.

"I'm Kyla Davies, your new room mate" The girl gave a toothy smile shaking Spencer's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know I have terrible grammar. I'm really not that great of a writer, but I try.**

---

The dorm was dark with the exceptional eerie scratch on the window from the rain storm. The blond rustled back and forth against the thin mattress. She only had a sheet and her under garments to sleep in. The rest of her clothes were to be shipped the next day by her parents.

The rush to start school on time gave her little time to pack her belongings. She didn't even have time to think about anything; the fright of having to go to an all-girl's school, starting school a couple days late, or, starting a new school her sophomore year of high school with no friends.

Spencer smiled a little when she heard the brunette across the room begin to snore. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. The girl sounded ridiculous in her sleep. She pulled out her bottle of pain killers taking a few and dozed off into an uncomfortable sleep.

---

The sound of Savage Garden blasted through the room as Spencer tiredly opened her eyes.

"I want to stand with you on the mountain; I want to bathe with you in the sea!" Spencer's roommate sang at the top of her lungs.

The blond continued to watch the girl sing. Her voice was cracking every other note while she held her comb in her hand and a blow dryer in the other.

Kyla finally turned around with the look of horror she had on her face when she had seen the girls cut finger. "I didn't know…you were awake."

"Uh, well, I wasn't but I heard the radio…" Spencer smiled as Kyla turned beat red. She liked the change. She was usually the shy one always getting embarrassed.

"Sorry, if I woke you. You'll have to get used to it. I get pretty into my music. I'm kind of a dork" Kyla smiled with her bubbly confidence back.

"Hah, no, it's fine. I needed to wake up anyway. I should probably try and find my classes." Spencer hopped off the bed.

"Oh! Wait! I think your luggage arrived? There are a couple boxes over there. It came a little earlier this morning." Kyla pointed to a three large cardboard boxes stacked in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. When your ready, you can come with and I'll show you around a bit" The brunette yelled against her blow dryer to the blond sifting through her boxes.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks" Spencer replied sifting through her things.

---

The blond, losing all her confidence she gained earlier from the dorky brunette, was lost as she scanned the sea of faces in the cafeteria.

"Hey don't be intimidated. There are some really nice people here, wait until you meet my friends." Kyla reassured noticing the blonds' frightened face. The blond shook her head following her to a nearby table.

They took a seat with a small group of girls after getting their food. All the girls faced Spencer with excitement.

"Everyone this is Spencer my new roommate!" Kyla introduced the blond smiling proudly at being the first person to know the very talked about new girl.

"You're the new girl, Spencer, right?!" A girl with red hair and freckles asked, hiding no excitement.

"Yeah, I guess" The blond looked down pushing her food back and forth. She wasn't enjoying being talked about.

She looked at all the girls around the table Kyla was definitely the prettiest. She really didn't know how pretty she was. The other four girls looked like they were part of the book club. Spencer really wasn't a person to care about looks though. She was just happy to have some friends.

The blond continued answering all the girls' questions most of breakfast. She felt sick and out of place just thinking about replacing her friends with these people. It's not that they were bad people. It's just hard to start from scratch when you don't want to.

"I should probably go find my classes." Spencer interrupted as kindly as possible. The girls were on rapid fire with questions about her family and were she was from. She didn't think it would ever end.

Kyla looked at her with understanding. The girl obviously needed some space. Her friends could be a little much sometimes, even for her.

Spencer walked as quickly as possible out of the cafeteria heading towards the nearest exit. She needed air. It was suffocating with all those girls in there. She pushed the glass door open only to hear a loud bang.

She looked at the ground to find a slightly taller brunette lying on the ground unconscious. The blond frantically went to the ground lifting the brunettes head. She shook her a couple times telling her how sorry she was.

The brunette finally groaned and opened her eyes. Spencer was leaning impossible close so her face without realization. Big brown orbs stared at her for the longest time leaving the blond speechless.

She was afraid to move. Her mouth began to move up and down producing no sound. Within the seconds that felt like minutes the brunette blinked and quickly pulled away from the blonds embrace.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The girl shouted, standing up and brushing dust off her pants.

The blond looked up shocked at the girl's sudden change in mood. "I uh…" but before the blond could finish her sentence the brunette had already stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

The halls started filling with students as Spencer clutched her books tighter against her chest. She nervously looked down at the white paper shaking in her hands. After glancing at all the numbers on the doors she was nearing the end of the hallway.

All the classroom doors looked the same. The little remaining students were disappearing into their rooms. She looked over her schedule for the hundredth time wondering if this classroom even existed.

The bell rang like a fire alarm and the blonde stopped suddenly. The queasy twisting feeling was developing in her stomach. School was always the thing that drove Spencer insane with worry. Her body was overcome with a sense of panic at being late for her first class.

She quickly turned the corner of the hallway only to smash into another girl.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to, I was just trying to find my class…" Spencer began babbling, remembering her encounter that morning with the brunette.

The skinny red-headed girl began to laugh.

"No, worries" she smiled and put out her hand to hoist Spencer from the ground. "You're the new girl aren't you?" She smirked looking the girl up and down.

"Yeah, I am." Spencer said trying to muster up as much confidence as she could.

This girl was obviously gorgeous. Her red hair was straightened, perfectly framing her face. Her green eyes studied Spencer for a moment before speaking.

"Well, are you lost? I could help you find your class, or whatever. It would give me an excuse for being late" The red head smiled at her cleverness.

Spencer laughed a little and returned the smile. "Yeah, that'd be great, I'm looking for Composition"

"Cool, right this way then" She gestured with her hand and they began walking past more brown doors.

"So, what's your name?" Spencer asked the girl as she began blowing a large bubble with her gum.

The girl popped the bubble with her mouth and smiled cheekily. "The name's Elle, don't wear it out" She smiled again. "I would ask you yours, but I already know"

"You and the rest of the school, right?" The blond sighed.

"Yeah, well, as you've probably heard, we don't get a lot of new meat coming through. You must feel pretty good, right?"

Spencer looked off into the passing classrooms and sighed. "No, not really, I hate being talked about"

"Well, in that case, don't worry. It won't last too long" Elle smiled sympathetically.

They stopped moments later in front of yet another brown door.

"This is it" Elle pointed to the door. "Don't get too lost today" She smiled and waved her off. "See you around"

"Yeah, thanks, see you" The blond waved and stared at the door.

She slowly turned the door knob and felt an entire classroom of eyes on her. She tugged at the strap of her brown messenger bag nervously before looking at her surrounding.

"Ah! You must be Ms. Carlin. We've all heard so much about you." A thin balding man with light brown eyes smiled. "Welcome! I'm Mr. Stanley. You may have a seat, next to Ashley"

"Who?" Spencer asked looking at the students.

"Ashley, will you please raise your hand" The teacher asked looking annoyed.

A brunette in the back listening to her ipod raised her hand, paying no attention to the new student.

Spencer worriedly looked at the teacher and then back towards the brunette.

_Great _She mumbled under her breath as she took slow steps towards her seat, towards Ashley.


End file.
